La Roue de la Fortune
by katana 00
Summary: Heero et Duo au coeur de l'actualité, ça donne ça. Je suis pile dans les temps ! ... Attention, le rating M est essentiel ici ! Vous êtes prévenus : yaoï bouillant ! Pas à mettre sous tous les yeux... Sinon j'ai fait en 4 chapitres ouais une sorte de trilogie bonifiée ! pour faciliter la lecture et pas vous décourager. Alors qui sera assez sadique pour lire ?
1. La Roue de la Fortune Prélude

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Avec la collection été 2012, les GBoys ne sont plus de saison. C'est out ! Donc ben comme je suis une fille super conciliante, je vous en débarrasse pour l'euro symbolique en les prenant chez moi ! Allez la Sunrise, Bandaï & Co, j'attends … ^^_

_._

**Note**** :**_ Surprise ! Me revoilà ! … Pas de panique ! Cette fois, j'ai relégué le sadisme à la cave (ferais pas ça tous les jours non plus !). Bien obligée puisque cette fic est spécialement dédiée et écrite pour combler ma fidèle revieweuse Blues-Moon. Ne désespère plus d'avoir les deux choses qui ont fait défaut à ma précédente fic à rallonge. … Donc ben ici, point de retournement spectaculaire ! Ne vous attendez pas à du suspens, c'est dit. … Petite histoire toute tranquille. Sortez la pipe, le tricot et les charentaises ! ^^_

.

.

**«La roue de la fortune»**

(Prélude)

.

.

Quatre minuscules jours pour perfectionner son entraînement. Quatre vingt seize heures à piaffer d'impatience avant d'entrer dans la course. Avant de se donner à fonds pour être le meilleur. Pour Heero, le compte à rebours était un véritable calvaire. Il aurait aimé se lancer déjà dans la compétition. Il se sentait fin prêt pour conquérir, enfin, le maillot jaune du Tour de Sank 2012. Une année entière consacrée à grimper, sprinter, lutter contre la montre sur ces routes de montagne. Idéal pour intensifier l'effort et donc gonfler l'endurance et parfaire le physique. Un rituel exemplaire proprement rodé sur ces sinueuses et désertiques pistes, en cette heure matinale, avec sa petite reine baptisée « Wing ». En juillet, à 7h00 : point de foule ni de véhicules. Un pur et inqualifiable plaisir pour le cycliste professionnel qu'il était. Sans entrave ni condition, il pouvait déployer ses ailes. Accélérer l'allure jusqu'à ressentir pratiquement son vélo décoller sous cette grisante vélocité. Ses gènes réclamaient cette effervescence. Pour cette raison, il avait délaissé sans regret l'amateurisme. En effet, il avait une sainte aversion pour la course en dilettante et être reconnu chez les professionnels induisait des équipements performants permettant une telle ivresse. A présent, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour la réalisation de son rêve : montrer sa perfection au monde en battant son adversaire de toujours Milliardo Peacecraft. Renommé « l'époustouflant Zech Merquise » par les médias planétaires. Allez comprendre pourquoi !

.

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Cette mélodie, synonyme de vitesse, électrisait la moindre de ses cellules. Voilà la parfaite et réelle jouissance à laquelle il était accroc. La contemplation du sublime paysage estival ? Pas le temps d'en profiter ! Il étudierait la question à sa retraite ! Lorsqu'il aura raflé tous les titres et maillots des diverses courses du monde. Pour le moment, couché sur le cadre de son vélo, il dévalait sans peur. Dans ses tripes, l'excitation de la future victoire le boostait pour délivrer le meilleur de lui-même. Les virages serrés et autres têtes d'épingle n'entamaient nullement sa conviction de toute puissance. Il était le maître. La perfection incarnée. Son entraineur, un vieux coureur du nom de J, l'encourageait à penser ainsi. Être le meilleur, « The Perfect », assurait à coups sûrs la gloire. Pour Heero, la gloire médiatique importait guère. Ce n'était pas son « saint graal ». L'adrénaline et se livrer sans réserve à son sport étaient les deux points qui l'animaient. Oui et en bonus : battre, accessoirement, son rival pour lui rabattre son caquet de prétentieux.

Subitement, sentant une sensible et minime déportation vers la gauche, il lorgna sa roue avant. Son œil de lynx repéra immédiatement un décentrage. Pourtant le disque ne semblait pas jouer sur les étriers. L'analyse aurait pu être poussée plus avant s'il n'était pas en pleine descente. « Rien d'alarmant » conclut-il alors à défaut. Non rien d'inquiétant, mais suffisamment indisposant pour le perfectionniste qu'il est néanmoins. Mentalement il s'admonesta. Dans la précipitation de l'envie de filer sur le macadam, il avait omis les vérifications élémentaires. La priorité basique de tout bon coureur, même amateur. Et ça ne lui ressemblait nullement. Comment avait-il pu négliger ce point crucial, fondamental ? Le stress de la course prochaine ? Non. Il se contrôlait parfaitement. L'excitation du défi était bien plus probable à la rigueur. Incriminer son équipe ? Certes il pourrait, or ce n'était pas son style. Il était l'unique responsable. D'ailleurs n'était-il point sorti aux aurores sans prévenir personne ? Aucun membre du staff ne savait qu'il était parti pédaler. Seconde erreur, il en convenait. Toutefois, sa personnalité était tel qu'il adorait être seul. Le monde l'importunait et préférait s'en dispenser autant que faire se peut. Ainsi personne pour le distraire ou le diriger à outrance. Une liberté totale ! Pour l'« infime » détail technique, il nota dans un recoin de sa tête qu'à son arrivée à la résidence il ferait un tour par le stand technique pour un réglage dans les normes. Pas la peine de s'alarmer pour une broutille. D'autant plus futile que présentement il n'aurait rien pu faire. Aussi remit-il totalement la tête dans le guidon pour s'enivrer intégralement de la sensation d'extase octroyée par la vitesse. … Décidément une véritable drogue !

.

O o O

.

Quatre minuscules jours pour perfectionner son œuvre. Quatre vingt seize heures à bomber pour satisfaire le commanditaire de l'ouvrage. Pour son premier contrat sur un évènement aussi médiatique, Duo ne pouvait louper le coche. Le combat contre la montre était amorcé. Il devait impérativement parfaire et achever, dans les délais impartis, sa fresque murale. Sinon il pourrait dire adieu à sa prometteuse carrière d'artiste-peintre. La Nature et le mauvais temps s'étaient ligués et avaient joué contre lui jusqu'ici. La météo s'était ingéniée à être capricieuse, bouleversant sans cesse son planning et l'empêchant de tracer les contours du dessin durant une bonne semaine entière. Dès lors, ayant perdu bien assez de temps déjà, il avait dû enchaîner les heures depuis plusieurs jours. Quitte à veiller jusque tard dans la nuit pour esquisser et badigeonner à la faveur de la lumière artificielle d'un spot. Pas terrible pour observer le rendu des couleurs et des jeux d'ombre sur la fresque, pourtant il n'avait point le choix. Depuis, trois semaines il accumulait la fatigue. Il savait que ce n'était pas le mieux pour un ornemaniste, mais ne pouvait blâmer personne de cet inconfort. En effet, il faisait cavalier seul. Pas d'assistant ni d'équipe pour l'aider et le seconder ! Pour cause : pas de ressources suffisantes pour s'en payer. Pas grave ! Il avait connu pire dans son existence de bohème, de va-nu-pieds. Après tout, comme le qualifiait si justement son ami Quatre dont il refusait l'aumône, il était l'exemple même d'un « chanceux fantaisiste indépendant ». Vivant au jour le jour, hors de toute convention sociale, et parvenant cependant à s'extraire miraculeusement de tout imbroglio. A défaut de soutien humain, le rythme de musiques endiablées suffirait à le maintenir éveillé et dans le tempo pour finir à temps. Du moins l'espérait-il !

.

Tandis qu'il se déhanchait indolemment, les pinceaux en réalisation, il décela soudain un léger détail incommodant. Le visage de l'un des cyclistes était trouble. Les traits sportifs dans l'effort ne lui semblaient pas suffisamment bien exprimés. Une pointe de réalisme manquait. Il en était convaincu. Instantanément, il recula. Histoire de prendre de la distance et saisir la scène dans sa globalité. Il devait confirmer si cette impression venait de ses yeux fatigués ou si cela provenait véritablement du tableau. Heureusement, la fréquentation sur cette portion du circuit était inexistante ! Il rendait grâce à Monsieur Darlian, mécène passionné et accessoirement Directeur du Tour de Sank. Officiant dans sa vie courante en tant que Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, ce cher homme avait obtenu, sans mal, des Hautes Autorités de la Cité le droit de verrouiller l'accès à cet itinéraire durant ses derniers jours de travail. Dès lors, sans plus de considération pour le danger, il décrocha jusque sur la route. De loin, le panneau mural était convainquant. Impeccable. La fatigue était une ennemie bien sournoise ! Suffisamment du moins pour douter de sa maîtrise. Quelques retouches et l'œuvre serait intégralement achevée.

.

Un coup de frein strident, dépassant la musique vrombissant à tue-tête, et une voix hurlant « Ecarte-toi ! » coupèrent sa réflexion. Vivement son attention fut interpellée en amont. A peine eut-il le temps de se mouvoir et se déporter légèrement qu'une ombre déboula sur lui. Un cycliste, véritable boulet de canon, le frôla dangereusement mais parvint à l'esquiver. La longue chevelure blonde flottant au vent, seul détail qu'il entraperçut avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'épingle, l'intrigua. N'était-ce pas l'un des favoris du Tour de Sank ? En tout cas, il le trouva bien imprudent et gonflé de passer outre l'interdiction. Ce coureur se croyait-il au dessus des lois ? Il lui aurait volontiers botté le cul d'avoir commis cette erreur s'il l'avait eu plus longtemps sous la main. En tout cas lui, qui se pensait en sécurité sur cette route barricadée, venait d'éviter le pire ! Rassuré, il leva les yeux au ciel et remercia sa bonne étoile située sans le système solaire de L2 : « Deathscythe ». Malgré son étrange prénom, la petite était toujours en veille, prête à l'action, et heureusement pour lui ! Puis, consciencieusement, il reprit son contrôle d'un œil expert quand il se sentit fauché violemment. Perdant connaissance sur le coup, il fut éjecté illico du virage, par-dessus le petit ravin non loin de là. Dans son malheur, ou grâce à l'intervention de son petit astre ?, son vol plané s'interrompit dans l'étendue verdoyante voisine. Une chance de cocu qui aurait pu l'inquiéter s'il eût été fiancé. D'autant que cette champêtre clairière était ornée de vieilles bottes de foin ! Parfait amortisseur pour l'accueillir lui et le satané chauffard. Cette fois, la collision s'était avérée inévitable et fâcheuse. … Décidément, tout concourait à l'empêcher d'accomplir sa fresque !


	2. La roue de la Fortune Chapitre 1

**«La roue de la fortune»**

(Chapitre 1)

.

.

Sa bouche était pâteuse. Un mal abominable vrillait son crâne. Son poignet droit le lançait furieusement et la paume de sa main gauche semblait enflammée. Ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Qu'avait-il à la fin ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être pris un train en pleine gueule. Alors pourquoi ces souffrances ? Afin d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était floutée. Flouée ? Rapidement, il ajusta la mire. Non, il ne rêvait pas ! La première chose qu'il vit fut un regard améthyste, entouré d'une masse châtaine. Ce fut le choc. A cette vision, loin d'être idyllique, tout lui revint en mémoire. La course contre Milliardo, qui s'était invité inopinément sur « sa » route, puis l'accrochage. Bordel ! Ce connard, le toisant actuellement de haut, avait déboulé de nulle part et avait causé l'accident ! Oubliant les lancements et autres inflammations, il chercha à se relever pour trucider ce mec stupide et irresponsable. Cet abruti venait de foutre en l'air ses chances de remporter le Tour de Sank 2012 ! Une année d'intenses entraînements réduite à néant à cause d'un con ! Des journées entières à souffrir et transpirer sur son vélo pour être privé de course à quatre jours du départ ! Mais au fait, comment se portait son fidèle « Wing » ? Son tendre Super Record de BMC Impec, et cher : 13 000€ au bas mot, avait-il survécu ? Le doute le dévora. Aussitôt, une furieuse envie de meurtre le saisit aux tripes. Ce salaud allait passer un sale quart d'heure, foi d'Heero Yuy !

- « **Ca va ?** » sonda Duo, inquiet devant pareille agitation.

Il poussa son compagnon de chambrée à rester couché pour ne pas envenimer la gravité du trauma et autres lésions dont il avait hérités suite à la mésaventure. Par miracle, lui s'en tirait avec des ecchymoses. Des contusions certes nombreuses mais bénignes. « Ca passera pour des tâches de peinture ! » avait-il plaisanté avec Quatre venu le visiter plutôt. « Tant que la vie demeure, rien n'est grave » prônait-il à tout va dans sa vie quotidienne, donc impossible de se lamenter et geindre pour si peu maintenant !

- « **Bordel de merde ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! » **vociféra Heero, dévisageant d'un regard froid et mortel le perfide comploteur.

**« Connard ! Enfoiré ! Fils de pute !**» éructa-t-il, possédé par une fièvre meurtrière, désireux de se lever pour estourbir son vis-à-vis.

- « **Be** **calm ! … Du calme ! … Rien de grave. … Juste quelques petits bobos. … On s'en tire bien.** » sourit franchement et amicalement l'artiste pour temporiser la véhémence du blessé.

Il tentait de le maintenir allongé, mais c'était mission impossible. Terriblement ardue comme tâche quand sa stature faisait presque la moitié de celle de l'énervé ! Duo n'avait rien d'un athlète et était plutôt famélique. Un fétu de paille comparé à Monsieur muscle ici présent.

- « **Rien de grave ? » **écarquilla-t-il les yeux comme si l'homme à la ridicule natte démesurée venait d'émettre une idiotie d'ampleur galactique.

**« Putain ! T'as bousillé ma participation et ma victoire ! Triple con !** » le blâma-t-il, lui montrant ses mains meurtries.

- « **Je vois. … Monsieur est un peu stressé. … It's nothing. … Un verre d'eau te fera du bien.** » pouffa malgré lui le châtain, se saisissant de la carafe et du gobelet sur la console.

Là, Duo estima que l'affaire se corsait. Le japonais ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre du sien. Le partage de la chambre promettait d'être houleux s'il ne trouvait pas un excellent moyen de désamorcer le conflit évident qui pointait. Derrière ce sourire de façade, il rageait intérieurement de devoir fournir tant d'effort. Agir comme si de rien n'était alors que lui aussi était blessé ! En plus, il se faisait rondement insulter ! Son vis-à-vis avait un culot monstre de lui reprocher l'incident et ses conséquences ! Qui avait passé outre l'interdiction ? Qu'avaient-ils tous ces foutus cyclistes ? Etaient-ils illettrés ou quoi ? Et puis merde, lui aussi pouvait être frustré ! Il risquait de perdre son salaire pour non remise de l'ouvrage !

- « **Baka !** » rugit de plus belle Heero devant la réaction déconcertante du débile amorphe qui ne voulait rien entendre de ses réprimandes.

- « **Damn it !** » souffla faiblement le pacificateur, rassemblant ses dernières réserves de patience et de gentillesse.

« **Quelle excitation ! » **ironisa-t-il, approchant le verre des lèvres colériques. Il arborait le masque du parfait dévoué mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- « **Omae o korosu, b****aka !** » répéta à nouveau le « non-champion » du Tour 2012 en repoussant l'ustensile.

**- « I don't get it ! … No understand. … **»déclara légèrement moqueur l'américain.

**« Un peu d'eau et après, promis, je te fais relâcher la pression.** » assura-t-il, tentant une nouvelle approche.

- « **Je n'en veux pas, enculé !** » grogna furieusement Heero, envoyant valser le gobelet et son contenu.

- « **Ok !** … **Ouvre la bouche.** » exigea humblement le natté après avoir rempli le godet ramassé. Il sentait vaguement sa patience s'éteindre. Cette fois, l'autre avait intérêt d'obéir ou ça barderait !

- « **Non ! Crétin !** »

.

Diligemment, Duo tourna le dos. Scruta la fenêtre et le paysage calme au dehors. Sa respiration s'amplifiait et il n'aimait pas ça. Son côté sombre allait sortir sous peu et le bâtiment entier risquait d'en pâtir. Appliquant la technique enseignée par son professeur de yoga, Howard, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

- « **C'est déjà moins insultant.** » blagua-t-il, s'adressant à nouveau à son adversaire.

Voyant que son aide, si gentiment proposée jusqu'ici, avait été bafouée, Duo entreprit de changer de méthode. D'une main ferme, il empoigna le visage d'Heero et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Sans perdre une seconde, il but une gorgée d'eau fraîche et se pencha vers le « ronchonneur ». Posa prestement ses lèvres sur celles de l'asiatique et délicatement laissa filtrer le liquide. Décontenancé et dupé par cet étrange baiser, qu'il n'avait pas vu poindre, Heero avala goulûment l'offrande. Hagard, il laissa s'échapper cependant quelques gouttes. Dernières vite rattrapées et léchées par une langue chaleureuse et taquine.

- « **Tu sembles bien tendu. … **» murmura le charmeur en s'éloignant de sa proie.

- «** Idiot ! » **rougit brutalement Heero, détournant le visage pour fuir le regard inquisiteur.

**« T'as ruiné ma vie ! … Tout était parfaitement calibré ! **» énonça brusquement et simplement le japonais, sans aucune parole plus haute que l'autre toutefois. Il avait repris ses esprits et plus aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

Duo fut blessé par cette vile accusation. Le ton calme, froid, acerbe, loin de l'ardeur précédente, le déstabilisait. Ca sonnait plus tranchant que les injurieuses calomnies mitraillées jusque là. Il aurait pu s'emporter devant cet ignoble reproche, mais se souvint cette fois des conseils dispensés par le père Maxwell. Le prêtre, officiant dans la paroisse où il avait grandi, lui avait inculqué d'oublier son caractère emporté. L'enfant des rues devait faire l'effort d'être sociable et aimable. Défi qu'il avait parfaitement exécuté jusqu'à présent. Aussi, poursuivit-il le plus zen possible l'échange verbal avec le malotru qui lui avait foncé dedans.

- « **Parfaitement calibré ? » **répéta-t-il singeant une grimace qui se voulait sourire.

**« N'as-tu donc jamais fais de folie dans cette vie parfaitement calibrée ?** » poursuivit-il défiant le visage impassible de l'homme brun. A n'en pas douter, ce dernier ne semblait guère familier avec l'épanouissement. S'éclatait-il dans sa vie autrement que sur son vélo ?

- « **Aucun besoin !** » trancha Heero, assuré, affirmant ainsi son détachement.

- « **Ah oui ?** »

Prenant cette affirmation pour une gageure, Duo eut une idée lubrique. Son regard devint sulfureux. Sa langue humidifia sensuellement ses lèvres. Puis, affamé, il plongea son visage dans la chevelure hirsute et entama une succession de préliminaires. Son torse frôlait outrageusement celui de l'autre duelliste, provoquant une raideur toute particulière chez l'un et l'autre. Après tout, il était frustré depuis des semaines. Son chantier pour le Tour de Sank l'avait éloigné de la ville et des opportunités de jeux. Autant descendre agréablement la pression régnant dans la pièce.

- « **Bordel ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?** » paniqua sa cible, une vive teinte rougeâtre sur les pommettes. Non assimilable à la colère cependant !

.

Sans se laisser détourner de son objectif, Duo reprit la mission qu'il s'était fixé : détendre l'imperturbable « Monsieur-je-calibre-ma-vie-en-éliminant-tout-désir». La manœuvre était passionnée. Avidement, il léchait l'oreille empourprée. Mordillait de-ci de-là l'hélix du pavillon, avant de titiller nonchalant le tragus. Pénétrait langoureusement le bout de son organe lingual, avec une allusion évidente, dans le canal auriculaire. Heero était tétanisé au premier abord. Puis au fil de la progression, devint soumis. Contre son gré, il ferma les yeux et se délecta des frissons parcourant son corps. Tout son corps ! Indéniablement il aurait dû repousser cet immonde débaucheur, or son esprit était aux abonnés absents. Ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre contact. Malgré lui, il en redemandait. Ses soupirs de bien-être dévoilaient qu'il en attendait davantage désormais.

- « **Putain c'est bon !** » laissa-t-il échapper alors que son bourreau enchaînait une descente vers son lobe. L'exclamation fit doucement glousser ce dernier.

Pareille à une délicieuse friandise, Duo insatiable suçota plus voracement encore le petit bout de chair pour mieux le mordre à pleine dent. Un râle teinté de souffrance et de béatitude se libéra des lèvres du japonais. Ce dernier était au supplice. A la fois, effrayé que de si petits attouchements puissent le bouleverser aussi aisément, et horrifié qu'ils puissent s'arrêter soudainement.

- « **Tu n'as encore … rien … ressenti.** » l'avertit l'expert en la matière, susurrant péniblement. Lui-même n'en revenait pas de prendre un tel pied avec si peu. Le manque était flagrant. Il devait palier expressément à cet état.

- « **C'est … pas le … lieu ! … Mmm …**» suffoqua Heero, surpris de s'entendre gémir aussi ouvertement.

Repousser son habile agresseur redevenait sa priorité. Il devait tout stopper. Cesser cette recrudescence de plénitude sous peine de ne pouvoir se contenir davantage. Il craignait le pire. Les pertes de contrôle pouvaient être fâcheuses chez lui. Raison pour laquelle il canalisait tant que possible toutes ses émotions. Lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule mettrait certainement un terme à cette folie ! Oui, mais il était ankylosé par une étrange sensation. Une perception qui l'invitait à offrir son cou en sacrifice. Ravi, son tortionnaire l'assiégea sans relâche. Abandonnant des baisers furtifs sur la jugulaire palpitante avant de se consacrer à la pomme d'Adam. Cette proéminence jouait au yoyo infernal. Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir. Cette indécente langue ainsi que ces lèvres incendiaires le malmenaient de plus en plus et il ne parvenait à les arrêter. Sous cet ouvrage, il était à l'agonie. Une litanie de murmures interminables montait de sa gorge sèche. Il avait infernalement soif. Maintenant, il voulait goûter à cette eau rédemptrice, versée si suavement. Il allait formuler sa demande quand un hoquet de surprise l'interrompit. Les instruments de damnation, qu'étaient la démoniaque langue et les diaboliques lèvres, furent accompagnés de doigts sulfureux. Fougueusement, ils titillaient les boutons de chair dissimulés sous l'affreuse chemise en papier blanc.

- «** L'infirmière … peut … entrer !** » voulut parer Heero, défait de tant d'intensité.

- « **N'est-ce pas … excitant … justement ? … L'interdit est … agréable. … Ne résiste pas.** » susurra Duo, descendant davantage tout en poursuivant l'agression des seins.

- « **Pas moyen. … Baka …** » balbutia péniblement le supplicié sous la caresse linguale sur son ventre. Il s'imagina la suite et se pâma dans un soupir libérateur. La persécution restait délectable et euphorisante pour Heero qui n'était plus que plaintes rauques et lamentations érotiques à présent.

Quand sa chemise avait-elle été déchirée de part en part ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir si vite un souvenir ? Il n'en savait strictement rien et s'en fichait pas mal en vérité à cet instant. Ces émotions extrêmes le grisaient. Et, le frustrèrent suprêmement lorsqu'elles cessèrent l'espace d'une minute. Délaissant les tétons durcis, Duo repoussa tendrement sa proie en arrière. Il fut délicieusement surpris de constater que la stimulation des petits bouts avait inexorablement mené sa victime à bander férocement. Pour ses yeux friands, l'offrande était un spectacle divin. Aussitôt, ne résistant pas à l'appel, d'un sourire aguicheur il quémanda l'autorisation de se positionner au dessus de lui. Accord promptement et tacitement donné ! Au grand étonnement de Duo qui s'attendait à un refus en règle. Obéissant gracieusement, il enjamba sa victime consentante. Le toisa de ses yeux brillants de désir. Heero sentit une fulgurante décharge dans son corps. Son rythme s'accélérait. Son sang bouillait. Il était aux bords de la syncope. Il avait chaud. C'était infernalement destructeur et si angéliquement revitalisant à la fois. Les mèches de cheveux échappées de la tresse châtaine chatouillèrent agréablement ses abdominaux, ainsi prit-il conscience que le jeu se poursuivait inlassablement. Délicatement son adversaire s'asseyait sur son bas ventre, cherchant la meilleure position pour ne pas l'incommoder. Heero s'en mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il était d'autant plus à la torture que son sexe frottait contre les fesses rebondies. Recouvrant, passablement, un moment de lucidité, il nota que son compagnon de chambrée était aussi pourvu d'une chemise en papier. Et conclut qu'il devait être nu sous cet affreux accoutrement.

- « _Lui aussi a été blessé durant le choc ?_ » songea-t-il de nouveau noyé par les brumes du plaisir.

La réflexion ne pût être poussée plus avant, trop perturbé qu'il était par les spasmes inondant son aine. Une main mutine s'affairait à caresser frénétiquement sa turgescence d'un va-et-vient troublant, excitant.

- « **Arrête-moi … si … tu souffres. … Je ne voudrai pas … te faire mal. **» souffla le meneur en le surplombant de sa frêle carrure.

- « **Hn.** » acquiesça-t-il fixant ses cobalts fiévreux dans les améthystes déchaînés.

.

Heero remarqua que le regard du second résident de la chambre était particulièrement doux. Comment pouvait-il être si avenant avec lui alors qu'il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien ? Comme il regrettait son emportement. Soudain il fut sorti de ses pensées. Une sensation brûlante et dévastatrice s'emparait de son membre dressé. L'agonie le tiraillant entre Enfer et Paradis le submergeait à nouveau, sournoisement. Un cocon douillet se contractait autours de lui. Considérant le jeune homme au dessus de lui, il constata de furtives grimaces de douleur. Aussitôt il en comprit la raison. Celui qu'il avait indignement maltraité et dénigré s'empalait sur son indécente érection. Cet émoi agréable et enivrant à ses yeux occasionnait tant de souffrance à son partenaire ! Sans tarder, il voulut effacer cette profonde affliction. Comment pourrait-il prendre du plaisir devant pareille épreuve ?

- « **Arrête !** » somma-t-il brusquement. Hurlant plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

- « **T'ai-je fais … mal ?** » hésita le châtain cessant sa descente.

- « **Baka ! Tu souffres !** » l'houspilla-t-il, portant sa main gauche sur cette tendre nuque frissonnante. Exit sa propre douleur ! Elle lui était étrangère. Il ne souhaitait qu'apaiser celle de son compagnon, là était son unique vœu.

- « **Ca va. … C'est juste … un peu … irritant sans … lubrifiant. … Mais ça va aller.** » le rassura-t-il, reprenant sa progression. Malgré les obstacles Duo avait pour devise de toujours aller au bout des choses entamées.

Heero voulut protester mais l'attrayante sensation annihila toute sa volonté. Sentir ces tendres muscles se rétracter sous son passage diffusait en lui une chaleur incommensurable. Il regrettait tant ses paroles injurieuses. La colère l'avait emporté sans raison. Trop injustement, il avait blâmé celui qui présentement devenait son amant. N'était-il pas en partie responsable de cet accident ? Ses négligences avaient tout autant occasionné le « drame ». Une roue intacte lui aurait permis de freiner convenablement et éviter l'intrus sur la route. Tout était la faute de cette maudite roue ! Oui, tout était sa faute !

Puis, une vague souleva son corps. Il ne put réfléchir davantage. Son être s'abandonnait au plaisir. La danse entamée par le châtain emportait son âme de plus en plus loin dans les sphères édéniques. L'élévation était sacrément plus planante que dans la meilleure des descentes cyclistes. La cadence était pourtant si lancinante. Aucune brusquerie. Tout en légèreté. Vraiment son séduisant cavalier savait y faire pour le déstresser. Désireux d'amplifier les voluptueux mouvements, il chercha à empoigner les hanches sensuelles, mais des mains retinrent aussitôt les siennes. Les emprisonnant sans hésitation au dessus de sa tête.

- « **Pas le droit ! … Elles sont blessées. … Laisse-toi faire. …** » protesta en un gémissement à son oreille la voix rauque et sensuelle de son « agresseur ».

Heero eut dû mal à obéir. L'envie de dominer était grandissante. Plus impérieuse à chaque coup de rein. Il sentait que ça le dépassait. Sous peu il craquerait s'il ne pouvait participer activement. Pourtant les menottes de chair l'empêchèrent fermement de prendre part à l'acte. Les bras prisonniers des griffes de son amant, si gracile, si frêle, l'acculèrent au point de non retour. De sa bouche haletante un râle de plaisir se libéra lorsque la cadence s'accéléra. Il sentait inlassablement ce va-et-vient enflammer sa libido. La jouissance le submergerait fatalement si ça continuait ainsi. La vision de Duo, abandonné au dessus de lui, l'encourageait à s'investir à son tour. Sans répit. De ses jambes, il soutint alors le rythme. Si le haut de son corps ne pouvait agir alors le bas se vengerait. Se calant du mieux possible il martela encore et encore « son jockey ».

- « **Viens ! … Come on ! Come on ! … ****Viens en moi ! … Now ! **» supplia le monteur, se relevant promptement pour intensifier la pénétration.

Le sang dans les veines d'Heero pulsait dangereusement. La jouissance était là. Aussitôt, il se redressa. Colla son torse contre celui de son amant. Entoura de ses bras virils ce maigre corps. Sans jamais poser ses mains sur lui. L'échange devint ainsi plus voluptueux, plus sauvage et décadent aussi. Instinctivement, Heero initia un rythme plus ample et puissant. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient plus intensément à chaque coup. Duo se pâmait avec délectation. Griffant, mordant les épaules de son étalon pour ne pas alerter tout le bâtiment. Sa voix prisonnière de sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il aurait aimé lui hurler son état de grâce aussi puissamment qu'il le vivait. Or le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, aussi détournait-il sa frustration contre le corps chaleureux. Heero, excité par ces agressions, était sur le point de s'épandre quand il ouït un tambourinement contre la porte. Derrière cette dernière, dans le couloir, les voix amicales de Trowa et Wufei demandaient l'autorisation de le visiter. Son esprit se troubla. Qu'ils le surprennent ainsi, dans cette posture, avec cet inconnu, était … humiliant ? Non ! Gênant plutôt. Choquant ? Assurément. Lui qui ne sortait jamais avec personne par manque d'intérêt pour la « bagatelle » était sur le point de se faire surprendre avec un autre homme, en plein milieu hospitalier. Pourtant au lieu de l'indisposer au point de renoncer au combat charnel, ça le fit étrangement bander davantage. Duo sentit le changement sur le phallus imbriqué dans sa chair dilatée. Hors de contrôle, son organisme concupiscent se mit à en réclamer plus. C'était aphrodisiaque. Il était possédé intégralement. En transe extatique. A présent, le mouvement était fiévreux. Saccadé. Vif. Fort. Sous l'effort décuplé, le lit grinça de plus belle. Mêlant ses cris d'acier aux gémissements et râlements de jouissance des deux protagonistes se mouvant, se déchaînant sur lui. Inondant inlassablement la petite chambre d'une mélopée lascive, obscène. La fulgurante jouissance les foudroya tous deux lorsque la porte chercha à s'ouvrir. L'échine de Duo se cambra pareil à un arc tendu. Généreusement il libéra en rythme sa semence avec celle imprégnant son être.

- « **I'm cumming !** **…** » hoqueta-t-il avant de s'affaisser, éreinté sur Heero.

- « **Omae o korosu !****… Bordel ! … Foutez le camp !** » hurla ce dernier aux intrus, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits et son souffle.

Hors de question que ce moment de félicité soit rompu ! Jamais il ne serait gâché de la sorte par les membres de son staff. Non, il ne le permettrait pas !

- « **Be calm.** » susurra, paisiblement dans son cou, la voix de son amant cherchant à reprendre conscience. Fébrilement, il l'embrassa. Posa ses yeux embrumés sur le visage repu.

« **J'ai coincé la porte … bien avant … ça.** » expliqua-t-il malicieusement, tombant dans les vapes euphorisantes.

.

Le sourire de plénitude, arboré par Duo, enchanta Heero. Même s'il comprit à la lumière de cette explication qu'il s'était fait piéger, il ne lui en voulait nullement. Depuis le début, à son réveil, ce « baka » avait flashé sur lui ? Et alors ? Pouvait-il raisonnablement lui reprocher à présent ? Jamais il n'avait eu pareille expérience. Un orgasme digne des meilleurs trips ! Il serait bien le dernier des goujats, des salauds de le fustiger pour cette intimité.

- « _Tu surpasses Wing à tous les égards._ » s'allongea-t-il avec son précieux fardeau. Tirant définitivement un trait sur son courroux, il s'endormit sur un sourire.


	3. La Roue de la Fortune Chapitre 2

**«La roue de la fortune»**

(Chapitre 2)

.

.

Trois semaines déjà que le Tour de Sank avait débuté. Aujourd'hui, il touchait à sa fin. L'arrivée sur la plus belle avenue du Royaume était programmée dans l'après-midi. Un léger pincement au cœur l'étreint. Pourtant, il ne tenait rigueur à personne de son absence. Une large compensation lui avait été octroyée en découvrant bien plus que l'aventure du Tour. La « roue maudite » au départ était devenue « sa roue de la fortune ». Il ne serait certes pas le Champion cette année non plus, mais qu'importe ! A ses côtés, dans ce grand lit, Duo dormait paisiblement. Même de dos, il savait qu'un merveilleux sourire s'incrustait sur ce ravissant visage où les hématomes s'étaient estompés.

- « **Ma plus belle victoire vaut bien un abandon par forfait.** » avoua Heero embrassant ce coin de peau particulièrement sensible sur la nuque de son amant.

D'une main amoureuse, il écarta les longues mèches châtaines libérées et lécha méticuleusement cette zone érogène. La mordillant plus affectueusement encore jusqu'à ce que Duo en gémisse dans son sommeil. Ce dernier, émoustillé, finit par s'éveiller sous les tendres sévices. Paresseusement il se tourna vers son « réveil personnel ». De concert, ils approchèrent leurs lèvres pour un baiser matinal des plus exaltants et affectueux.

- « **Pardon pour le Tour. » **s'excusa Duo sachant pertinemment la date et l'évènement du jour.

**« Par ma stupidité tu n'as pu y participer.** » regretta-t-il sincèrement, dévorant Heero des yeux. Dieu qu'il aimait ces cobalts et cette chevelure plus indisciplinée encore au petit matin !

- « **Pas grave. » **le rassura le contemplé, mémorisant lui aussi chaque contours de ce visage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur à présent.

**- « Hein ? » **s'étonna grotesquement l'artiste devant le regard canaille de son petit ami.

.

Pour le coup, Duo demeurait sacrément estomaqué. Que son inconditionnel de coureur, et accessoirement têtu préféré, lui annonce si facilement qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant à sa disqualification de l'évènement mondial du jour était tout bonnement incroyable ! Inimaginable ! Par Deathscythe, était-ce la fin du monde ? La vie d'Heero ne tournait qu'au tour du cyclisme et de son « Wing », à tel point qu'il en était jaloux, dès lors cette réplique était parfaitement incongrue ! Il avait beau se démener, il ne parvenait jamais à détrôner cet ignoble vélo. L'impression de passer au second plan face à cette hideuse machine l'excédait au plus haut point. Et là, nonchalamment, Heero lui débitait un mensonge aussi gros ! Aussi saugrenu ! Comment ne pas en rester abasourdi ?

**- « Tu es plus grisant qu'une course. … Quelle qu'elle soit ! » **rétorqua le japonais devant le visage inopportun de son amant. Aguicheur, il sema des baisers langoureux sur la mâchoire adorée. Dernière qui était encore plus sur le point de se décrocher à ce second aveu. Il devait rêver, assurément !

**- « Sérieux ? … Pourtant y a trois semaine, tu … » **balbutia-t-il peu convaincu.

**- « Y a trois semaines j'étais un parfait crétin. … Un ignare de première ! … Un connard sans cœur.**» le coupa-t-il sans ménagement, poursuivant ses sensuelles et affriolantes attaques.

- « **Ah oui ?** » s'exclama Duo d'une expression quasi enfantine l'éconduisant tant sa stupéfaction était grande. Pareil retournement était extravagant. S'il ne rêvait pas, l'explication résidait alors d'une blessure récoltée par Heero durant la nuit ! A la recherche d'une bosse ou d'une entaille, il lui tâta précautionneusement le crâne.

- « **Oui. » **affirma-t-il emprisonnant cette main baladeuse et aventureuse.

**« Et puis … **» stoppa-t-il, un air de réflexion intense sur le visage, déposant un baise main révérencieux.

- «** Et puis quoi ? **» s'enquit le jeune homme aux milles talents dont la curiosité était piquée plus encore. Par Shinigami il était au bord de la crise de nerf ! Cette hallucination devenait bien trop étrange pour sa santé mentale.

**- « Tu es plus confortable à monter qu'un vélo. » **avoua Heero dévorant le cou marqué des plaisirs de la veille.

**« Plus passionnant à grimper qu'une montagne. » **poursuivit-il emprisonnant de ses lèvres le lobe, source de délicieux frissons.

**« Plus jouissif que toute la vitesse du monde.** » conclut-il prenant enfin l'exquise bouche amoureuse.

- « **Heero !** » s'insurgea outré le fraîchement éveillé, repoussant pour la seconde fois de la matinée son homme. Toutefois, la flatterie faisant son œuvre, il eut vite fait de se remettre du choc et débuta à son tour les hostilités. Si Heero le trouvait plaisant à monter, lui ne boudait pas son plaisir non plus à le chevaucher.

« **Alors ainsi, je suis …** » murmura-t-il déposant des baisers papillon sur le torse musclé de son homme.

- « **Pas le temps. **» déclina le sportif lui claquant vaillamment les fesses. Se levant, il dissimula un sourire narquois à l'abandon brutal. Pour sûr durant cette journée il aurait droit à des représailles en bonne et du forme ! Duo ne laisserait jamais passer un tel affront.

- «** Où vas-tu de si bon matin ? **» bouda gentiment l'évincé, se réappropriant les draps.

- «** M'entraîner. **» fut la réponse brève et sans appel.

- « **T'as toute l'année pour ça ! Profite un peu !** » tenta le châtain se positionnant sensuellement pour appâter et ferrer le poisson désiré. Pour l'attirer dans ses filets, il se savait l'hameçon parfait. Et en abusait sans vergogne.

- «** Seulement une année. » **émit Heero sans prêter attention à la scène qui se jouait derrière lui. En deux semaines de vie conjugale, il avait rapidement cerné les performances théâtrales de son amant. Des dons de comédien indéniables. Aussi obtempérer au chant de la sirène signifierait inévitablement se rendre pieds et poings liés.

- « **Largement suffisant pour toi !** » proféra d'une voix troublante le mystificateur éhontément, impudemment alangui.

- «** Trop peu pour être au top et devenir le meilleur. … Non, je dois reprendre la piste aujourd'hui. Sans tarder. **» assura Heero enfilant sa combinaison.

.

A ces mots, Duo le regarda désenchanté. Chagriné, accablé, meurtri dans son cœur plus que de raison. Le jeu de séduction prenait fin. Indubitablement, la priorité fondamentale de son amant restait clairement le cyclisme. Malgré ses efforts, « Wing » gardait indéniablement ses faveurs. Toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que fumée aussitôt dissipée. Devant le silence impérieux, Heero se retourna, prêt à riposter. A en découdre faussement. Or, à la contemplation des traits maussades, il comprit aisément la confusion induite par ses paroles.

- «** Afin que tu sois fier de moi !**» accourut-il pour rassurer son bien-aimé. D'instinct, il prit les lèvres boudeuses d'un baiser ardent, désespéré.

- « **Fier de toi ?** » questionna Duo, quelque peu suspicieux quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- « **Oui. A présent, je me fous d'être le meilleur pour mon équipe ou pour moi-même. Je veux juste que tu sois fier de moi. … Fier d'être avec moi.** » lui promit-il caressant tendrement de ses pouces ces pommettes rougies de gêne.

- « **Je n'ai pas besoin de cela Heero pour être fier de toi.** » répondit faiblement Duo, lui adressant à son tour un baiser plus chaste qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mutuellement, ils parvenaient à calmer leurs angoisses et leurs démons. Même si, à l'instant, Duo demeurait un tantinet méfiant. Cachant derrière son masque de joyeux drille, les doutes venimeux empoisonnant son cœur. Durant ces deux semaines où il avait cherché à connaître plus intimement son homme, il avait découvert sans problème que ce dernier était totalement investi dans son métier. Jusqu'à présent, il ne vivait que pour et par ça. Quand Heero s'engageait c'était jusqu'auboutisme. Cette qualité, qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un défaut, pouvait se transposer certainement aux sentiments. Pourtant, malgré toutes les marques d'affection en privé de son amant, il restait prudent. Ne perdant pas de vue qu'Heero était un coureur adulé au même titre que Milliardo Peacecraft. Dernier dont la sœur cadette lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre son intérêt pour le métis. Comparé à une femme aussi charmante, belle et ambitieuse aurait-il seulement l'ombre d'une chance ? Lui n'était qu'un petit peintre sans ambition, juste désireux de vivre comme bon lui semblait ! Sa petite Deathscythe influencerait-elle encore les astres en sa faveur ? Parviendrait-il à faire la différence face à ces deux colossales « reines » ?

- « **Merci.** » rétorqua Heero d'un simple sourire.

Ce simple sourire avait le don de le faire fondre. Aussi, pour cette fois, Duo voulut se persuader que son attirance et son amour était réciproque. Oui, même en face de ces deux puissantes « reines », il se battrait pour remporter le trophée « Heero Yuy ».

- « **Heero, je …** »

- « **Chut ! Rendors-toi. Il est tôt.** » coupa-t-il court à toute revendication lui offrant un ultime frôlement avant de le quitter.

.

Duo le regarda sortir de la chambre d'un air rêveur. Décidément, il ne reconnaissait pas sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec le japonais. Tout était si merveilleux. Trop beau, il en convenait. Outre ses doutes sur les sentiments d'Heero, il craignait que tout ce bonheur, toute cette félicité ne disparaisse comme au matin après un doux rêve. Il avait connu tant de déception dans sa vie que le bonheur le rendait méfiant. Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, il se promit de ne pas y renoncer. Fini de courir et se cacher. Plus de raison d'ailleurs ! Même le Directeur du Tour avait validé son travail durant son bref séjour à l'hôpital. Le jugeant époustouflant de réalisme. Enthousiasme qui dérangeait et incommodait l'artiste, estimant que son œuvre était loin d'atteindre la perfection imaginée dans son esprit. De nombreuses imperfections, minimes mais cruciales, restaient à son goût. Cependant le client n'est-il pas roi ? Sur ces considérations, il se blottit de nouveau dans les draps parfumés de l'odeur virile de son homme. Et s'assoupit dans les limbes, comblé.

.

O o O

.

L'horloge indiquait à peine 12h34 quand Heero pénétra en urgence dans la chambre où somnolait encore son amant. Euphorique, il le réveilla promptement sans ménagement particulier. Le sourire qu'il arborait était similaire à celui de l'enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été plus radieux. Depuis l'entrée de l'ouragan « Duo » dans sa vie, il ne cessait d'avoir des opportunités de sourire et rire comme un dément. L'amour le rendait fou ! Ivre. Et il s'en délectait jour après jour. Et tout particulièrement en ce jour béni, date de l'arrivée du Tour de Sank 2012.

- « **Merci.** »

- « **De quoi ?** » s'étonna Duo en sursaut.

Les yeux encore fragiles de sommeil, il dévisagea son compagnon hirsute. Cette journée était irréelle à n'en pas douter ! Sur les lèvres d'Heero un étincelant sourire rayonnait, témoignant du bonheur qui l'habitait. Pourtant, étrangement, dans ces yeux bleus mystérieux des larmes semblaient avoir perlées.

- « **De quoi ?** » répéta Duo devant le mutisme passager de son chéri qui l'admirait comme s'il fut l'élu.

- « **De ma participation au Tour.**» rétorqua sans plus d'explication le japonais. Ne lui laissant plus de temps, il l'extirpa du lit moelleux. Le pria de se doucher instamment et ensuite de le suivre prestement.

- « **Hein ? …** **Je ne comprends pas !** » s'insurgea Duo, réticent à toute cette agitation.

Ne daignant guère écouter son partenaire, il reprit la direction de son confortable matelas. Mais des mains puissantes le retinrent sans hésitation et le menèrent à la salle de bain. Heero activa les manœuvres, l'aidant à se laver, s'habiller et se coiffer. Se gardant bien, cependant, de révéler la raison de pareil émoi. Le sourire et la déclaration d'Heero intriguaient foncièrement Duo qui concevait mal une explication plausible. Il avait eu beau le soumettre à la question, rien n'avait filtré de ces lèvres closes et souriantes.

.

Durant le trajet en voiture, Duo n'eut guère plus de succès. Heero gardait farouchement le secret absolu quant à leur destination et au pourquoi de sa gaieté. Ses yeux verrouillés imperméablement sur la route pour ne pas céder aux améthystes charmeuses. L'un de ses petits péchés mignons, entre autre chose. Mais c'était sous-estimer l'impatient Duo qui se fit un malin plaisir de l'asticoter.

- « **Heero, dis-le moi.** » minauda-t-il d'une voix roucoulante pour mieux l'attendrir.

S'entêtant toujours à ne pas répondre, le conducteur s'attira définitivement les foudres de son passager, de façon quelque peu inattendue toutefois.

- « **Alors il t'en cuira !** » menaça cette fois le sourire shinigamesque.

Au lieu de bouder, comme s'y préparait Heero, il prit cela pour un défi. Bien, il le ferait craquer, foi de Duo ! Il se ferait un devoir d'entendre le lieu de leur destination ainsi que la raison. Quitte à employer tous les moyens dont il disposait. Même les plus vicieux et inavouables ! Ainsi, le bras accoudé à la portière soutenant sa tête, dont les mèches ondulaient sous la brise du vent d'été, Duo observait l'air comploteur son amant. Son infernal sourire shinigamesque aux lèvres. Heero devinait que ce silence ne présageait rien qui vaille. Soudain, une main aborda franchement son entrejambe. Le faisant hoqueter de surprise. L'hache de guerre venait d'être déterrée, la guerre allait être âpre. Pas besoin d'être médium ! Les doigts habiles firent glisser la braguette avec dextérité. Puis, sans gêne aucune, sortirent l'objet convoité. Le point faible qui ferait à n'en pas douter craquer l'indécrottable tête de mule, et ainsi lui confier tout ce dont il voulait être entretenu. Duo était sûr de sa tactique. Sa main douce voyageait continuellement entre la verge et les testicules, octroyant des émois troublants au conducteur.

- « **Duo ! Je conduis.** » ronchonna Heero, semblant toutefois apprécier à juste titre l'attention porté à son pénis.

- « **Il ne dépend que de toi que je cesse la torture. … Dis-moi tout.** » confia Duo s'approchant davantage du supplicié, tout en accentuant l'intime caresse.

Pour lui signifier son intention finale, il s'humecta les lèvres d'une lenteur excessive. Heero avait beau conserver ses yeux rivés sur l'itinéraire, il devinait sans mal la suite des évènements. Sentir son amant aussi proche l'indisposait. Ses tempes tambourinaient. Son sang s'échauffait. Son cœur palpitait et sa gorge s'asséchait dangereusement. La situation était hors de contrôle et ça l'inquiétait.

- « **N'as-tu donc aucune patience ?** » voulut-il le réprimander avant de lâcher un râle de plénitude.

- « **Et toi aucune résistance ? … Ton petit soldat bande déjà dur.** » s'amusa-t-il titillant de plus belle le gland clairement émoustillé.

Malgré ses réprimandes et le fait qu'ils soient sur une route de montagne exigüe, Heero roula nettement plus vite tout à coup. Réaction qui fit doucement glousser son passager. Ses doigts de fée, non barbouillés de peinture cette fois, ne démentaient pas leur excellence. La victoire était assurée. Heero était à bout et ça le ravissait.

La destination en vue, Heero se gara promptement sur le parking où Duo fit son office. Pas besoin de paroles inutiles, il savait ce qui était attendu et s'exécuta sur le champ. D'une bouche gourmande, il lécha et embrassa la turgescence plus que rigide de son homme. A aucun moment il ne la prit totalement en bouche. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller si loin. Le seul fait de se concentrer sur sa partie sensible, juste en dessous du gland, ferait hurler le muet dont la tête balançait mollement sur l'appui tête. Duo avait retenu ce léger détail qui faisait la différence pour procurer à son compagnon un intense plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour satisfaire le japonais, qui sous les agréables sensations sur sa verge jouit puissamment. Heureux de ce constat, Duo l'attaqua de nouveau.

- « **Alors ? Quelle est la raison de notre présence en ces lieux, mon seigneur ?** » se réjouit-il devant l'air hagard du chauffeur.

- « **Pitié ! Patiente deux minutes. …** » implora Heero cherchant à se remettre de son extase.

.

Sachant la victoire sienne, Duo obtempéra sans réticence. Tandis que son amant retrouvait une respiration des plus normales, lui fixait le mur devant lui. A leur arrivée, trop occupé à soudoyer Heero, il n'avait pas réalisé où ils se trouvaient. Aussitôt, il contempla la fresque. Sans réellement la voir étrangement. Son œuvre lui inspira une fabuleuse rêverie quant aux changements intervenus dans sa morne existence. Tous les bénéfices inhérents à cette rencontre inopinée qu'il chérissait profondément. Emu, il admira Heero totalement remis à ses côtés. D'un sourire radieux, ce dernier l'invita à sortir du véhicule. Une fois dehors, il l'entraina près de la fresque, le tenant par la main. Duo fut soufflé de cette petite attention. Son aimé n'était pas d'un naturel démonstratif en dehors des murs de leur cocon, aussi cette simple petite marque d'affection le combla infiniment. Dieu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son brun !

- « **Regarde la fresque.** » quémanda humblement le japonais, l'air enfantin retrouvé.

- « **Je ne vois rien de particulier. … Hormis ces satanés défauts qui m'aveuglent !** **Monsieur Darlian est vraiment …**»

- « **Regarde mieux.** » le coupa fébrilement le japonais.

- « **Un indice ?** » s'adressa-t-il suppliant, ne voyant pas où son petit ami voulait en venir.

- « **Le coureur en tête. Celui avec le maillot jaune.** »

Duo obéit et fut brusquement saisi. Restant sans voix, il examinait minutieusement le dessin. La main d'Heero serrant davantage la sienne ne fit qu'augmenter son émotivité. Il n'en revenait pas. Le coureur arborant le maillot de la victoire avait les traits de son amoureux. La ressemblance était saisissante. Comment était-ce possible ? Lui, qui n'avait vu Heero pour la première fois qu'à l'hôpital, avait précisément peint son visage. Jusqu'à cette étincelle flamboyante dans les yeux cobalt où la combattivité se lisait. Sans le savoir, il lui avait alors offert, à l'endroit de leur rencontre, la participation et la victoire sur ce Tour 2012.

- « **Arigato, Tenshi. … Kimi o aishiteru.**» avoua Heero, embrassant tendrement son compagnon.

A cette seconde, même sans comprendre les paroles énoncées, l'ultime doute se dissipa. Duo fut convaincu qu'Heero serait l'amour de sa vie. Il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Lui qu'il avait dessiné sans erreur, avec son cœur, le tenait fermement entre ses bras. Si jalousement qu'il avait l'impression de perdre son souffle. D'être happé dans un autre monde. Un monde auquel il ne voulait plus être arraché. Et ces cinq mots ! Ces cinq petits termes murmurés si affectueusement portait la touche finale à son idyllique tableau. Son cœur n'avait point besoin de traduction.

A la réflexion, il s'était fourvoyé horriblement ! Tant sur les sentiments d'Heero que sur son travail. Son estampe était parfaite ! Elle n'avait aucun défaut ! Véritablement aucun. Monsieur Darlian était un juge digne de confiance. Cet homme avait eu l'œil plus avisé que lui. Lui, le propre auteur de l'œuvre n'avait su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il n'avait su voir la beauté émanant d'elle.

Inconsciemment, il leva les yeux au ciel. Visa par delà cette voûte bleue d'été. Là haut où, dissimulée dans la pénombre, la petite étoile brillait intensément. Il la savait là et cette certitude lui suffisait amplement. Le père Maxwell avait eu raison : une bienveillance l'enveloppait et le veillait depuis sa naissance malheureuse. Sa chère et précieuse « Deathscythe » avait merveilleusement tenu son rôle jusqu'à présent. Comme toujours. Le poussant dans des histoires délirantes desquelles il ressortait grandi et plus fort encore. Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. En lui offrant l'opportunité de ce contrat, obtenu en catastrophe, et en provoquant cet accident malencontreux, elle avait guidé sa main vers l'esquisse d'un bonheur parfait.

.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prêté attention, durant les dernières semaines précédent le départ du Tour, à cette personne au bord de la route peignant avec talent ni à celle dévalant à toute vitesse la piste dangereuse. Heero avait certes entraperçut sur le bas côté un mur barbouillé par une silhouette, que son subconscient avait considéré féminine induit en erreur par la longue natte, mais n'y avait prêté plus d'égard. Quant à Duo, il avait sans conteste vu défiler une ombre filant comme le vent, à tombeau ouvert. A peine avait-il songé que ce brun téméraire était canon, mais sans plus d'intérêt non plus. Et à présent ils étaient réunis, grâce à une « roue voilée de fortune ». Cet infime détail, anodin, avait bouleversé leurs vies sans le savoir. Cette broutille avait suffit au fanatique de la victoire qu'était Heero pour sortir la tête du guidon et s'ouvrir au monde. Et cette autre broutille mêlée à une légère inattention due à l'épuisement avait pour Duo révolutionné son monde en lui offrant un amoureux inconditionnel. Promesse d'un avenir radieux. D'une vie heureuse.

- « **La vie tient à si peu de chose.**» s'émerveilla Duo, cueillant fébrilement l'amour partagé sur les lèvres de son compagnon.


	4. La Roue de la Fortune Epilogue

**«La roue de la fortune»**

(Epilogue)

.

.

En cette fin d'après-midi du 22 juillet, le couple officiel que formaient à présent Heero et Duo était confortablement installé dans le canapé de leur salon. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat, devant la retransmission de l'ultime étape du Tour de Sank 2012. La foule, fervente admiratrice des champions du peloton, était déchainée comme les commentateurs sportifs qui s'égosillaient à la narration de chaque kilomètre parcouru.

.

En bon passionné, Heero, lui, scrutait la bataille entre les deux meilleurs. Ce duel aurait du être le sien. Il n'aurait pas dû en être autrement. L'année prochaine, il serait sur cette avenue pour gagner. Aussi mit-il cette absence à profit pour étudier l'évolution de ses futurs adversaires. Décortiquant la moindre tactique à l'approche du « finish », il ne loupait aucune ruse des protagonistes de cette course. Dernière qui allait inévitablement être remporté, une fois encore, par le redoutable et irritable Zech Merquise. Sans lui en concurrence, les jeux étaient faits depuis le départ. L'évocation du surnom fit passer une minuscule grimace de dégoût sur le visage impassible du japonais. Sentiment qui n'échappa nullement aux yeux scrutateurs de Duo. Lui, se fichait bien de la télévision. Il n'en avait que faire. Ca l'ennuyait même de regarder le cyclisme. Mais il n'en dirait rien, par amour pour son homme. Car c'était « son homme » qu'il dévorait. Le voir ainsi, totalement investit, le rendait plus séduisant encore. Or, le voir contrarié de la sorte, même une fraction de seconde, l'incommodait terriblement. Promptement, sans mot dire, il se leva et quitta hâtivement la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, la course était sur les derniers kilomètres. Sous peu le sprint final aurait lieu et le vainqueur serait proclamé et félicité.

- « **Tu vas vivre ce Tour ! Ressentir toutes ces émotions inoubliables aussi fortement que si tu disputais le maillot, Heero.** »

Interloqué, ce dernier leva les yeux pour découvrir son amant entièrement nu, un tube de lubrifiant à la main. Il resta interdit ne saisissant pas, ou trop bien plutôt, où Duo voulait en venir avec son commentaire. Il n'eut guère le temps de la réflexion que son amant le chevaucha brusquement. Appuyant son frêle dos contre le torse sportif, Duo emprisonna les mains guéries. Dernières qu'il plaça d'autorité sur ses hanches étroites comme s'il s'agissait là d'un guidon.

- « **Empoigne-moi fermement Heero. » **lui ordonna-t-il, déportant légèrement son visage vers la droite pour le couver du regard.

**« Tu vas le vivre ce Tour. … Comme jamais.** » le prévint-il débutant des ondulations et des attouchements pour réveiller l'esprit combattif du professionnel.

- « **Duo …** » hésita-t-il, plongeant dans les yeux de son amant à la recherche de son addiction favorite.

- « **Ne me regarde pas ! **» le somma-t-il, l'obligeant à garder les yeux sur l'écran.

«** Imprègne-toi … de la course. … Ressens … l'effervescence de la lutte. » **poursuivit-il stimulant un début d'érection contre lui.

« **Laisse-moi être … Wing. … Être tes ailes, rien … qu'en cette minute. » **quémanda-t-il, décollant brièvement leurs deux corps.

A cette infime seconde, Heero eut l'œil attiré par d'étranges tatouages sur les épaules de son compagnon : deux petites ailes blanches. Témoignage de son affection sans borne.

- « **Duo …** »

- «** … Celles te menant … sur la plus haute … marche du … podium. … Celles t'élevant à … l'infini. …**» lui signifia-t-il, soulevant son bassin pour se laisser pénétrer par le sexe fin prêt.

.

La progression fut intense. Duo se pâmait littéralement. La moindre parcelle de son être ressentait Heero. Il était intégralement possédé. Puis, au rythme des commentaires passionnés des présentateurs sportifs du Tour, il se déhancha. Variant les fréquences et les inclinaisons pour simuler un torrent d'émotion à son cycliste. Il voulait le griser au point qu'il perde la tête. Qu'il se croit sur les pavés, parmi le peloton. Bien malgré eux, leur tempo s'accéléra vivement lorsque le chronomètre fut enclenché pour le sprint final. Leurs corps se mouvaient de leur libre arbitre. Les deux amants ne contrôlaient plus rien. Leurs sens étaient en surchauffe. Les gestes étaient mécaniques, spontanés. Plus rien n'existait autours.

A cet instant, Heero avait totalement oublié la retransmission. Si jusque là, il avait continué de suivre la course comme lui avait intimé Duo et avait mis toute sa fougue et son énergie se croyant sur le Tour, là il était envahi de sensations étourdissantes et se concentrait sur son partenaire uniquement. Il ne vivait plus l'excitation de la course mais bien celle de l'acte avec son amant. Il dévorait la bouche accueillante. Malaxait ce corps en sueur sous ses doigts calleux. Martelait ce fessier si tentant et enivrant. Il avait chaud, mais rien à voir avec le soleil frappant les professionnels du Tour. Il était essoufflé, mais pas à cause de l'effort pour gagner les précieuses secondes qui feraient la différence. Il était excité, mais pas en raison de sa victoire prochaine devant un parterre de journaliste, de professionnels ou autres badauds. Tout ce qu'il vivait en cet instant était uniquement créé par la présence de son amant sur lui. Avec lui. Cette symbiose entre eux deux l'emportait plus loin que l'adrénaline du Tour. Le décompte final s'égrainait dans les hauts parleurs quand leurs deux corps se tendirent furieusement. C'est parfaitement synchrones qu'ils jouirent ensemble au passage de la ligne d'arrivée par le champion du Tour. Milliardo Peacecraft venait de franchir la ligne le menant à la victoire tandis qu'Heero venait de franchir la porte le menant à l'extase. Une fois de plus, grâce et en compagnie de son amour.

- « **Déçu … du sprint … final, mon … champion ?** » s'enquit Duo totalement fourbu et alangui contre le torse musclé.

.

Heero se tut. Il n'était pas de ces hommes à parler à tort et à travers. Silencieusement, il se contenta de le retourner sur le canapé pour fêter dignement « leur » victoire du Tour de Sank. Un flot de champagne coulerait sur Milliardo quand lui se laisserait noyer sous un flot d'amour. Car après tout, il avait triomphé de la plus belle des manières sur cette étape du Tour.

2012 resterait véritablement une année idyllique et mémorable pour lui. Aux prix d'agréables efforts, il avait gagné un titre honorable. Celui supplantant tous ceux existant dans l'univers. Celui de « Monsieur Heero Yuy Maxwell », époux légitime de « Monsieur Duo Yuy Maxwell ».

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Chère Blues-Moon es-tu comblée de cette histoire spécialement imaginée pour ton esprit perverti ? Tu vois que la bagatelle à l'hosto est faisable ! Et que parfois l'introduction (à défaut de la conclusion !) peut être dans le foin ! … T'as un lemon ou du moins ce qui y ressemble (mon tout premier ! Euh rectification mes tous premiers ! Je te gâte trop !) et une fin heureuse (véritablement cette fois ! Ma toute première ! Pas trop niaise ?), j'ose espérer que la romantique boulimique de citronnade est rassasiée pour … 60mn au moins ! … Ouais ouais le soleil tape fort et faut s'hydrater ! … A d'autres ! ^^_

_Pour le thème, drôle d'idée de parler cyclisme avec les GBoys. Je le conçois, mais en période de Tour de France (l'arrivée aujourd'hui), j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et puis bon, c'est qu'un prétexte pour les mener direct au pieu ! Alors les circonstances vous vous en foutez n'est-ce pas ? Bande de petites vicieuses va ! ^^ … Quand je pense à ce que j'ai du écrire ! Bohhh la honte ! (cours me cacher au centre de la Terre … Rappelez-moi en 3056 !)_

_Sinon m'en suis tirée comment ? Exécrable ? Peut mieux faire ? Satisfaisant ? Bien ? Excellent ? … J'attends la note des jurés ! (claque des dents en attendant le verdict) … Des reviews please en compensation ! Merci ! Merci ! Un effort s'il vous plait ! Por favor ! ^^_

_Avant de finir, un énorme merci à Misaki-sama (pas déçue de cette nouvelle fic plutôt … comment dire ? J'ai bien un terme mais j'ose même pas le prononcer ! ^^) et à Guest (ça aurait pu être Trowa effectivement dans l'épilogue de ma 1__ère__ fic à rallonge ! Y avais pas pensé ! Mais en même temps, il était trop proche du caractère d'Heero pour lui apporter autre chose). _

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer d'autres reviews ! Mon petit cœur de sadique adore ça et s'illumine pour la journée à la vue de ces petites merveilles ! ^^ _


End file.
